The invention relates to a water desalination process.
A similar process is known from the EP-PS 56 850 and from "Vom Wasser 69 (1987), pages 259-267". This process is used for the partial desalination of water in particular during water purification. Because of the use of a mixture of basic and acidic ion-exchangers, and the regeneration of the consumed ion-exchangers with the help of CO.sub.2 containing water, this known process is distinguished in that no excess regenerating chemicals need be used and that an additional salination of the regenerating water can be avoided.